To Have and To Hold
by tenshineechan
Summary: Just a bit of 1x2 fluff. Sorry if it starts off a bit slow. Duo has now arrived!
1. Morning Journey

Title: To Have and To Hold

Author: tenshineechan (tenshineechan@hotmail.com)

Category: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Sorry if this there are any problems with this.  It is my first Gundam fic and I'll be starting on the next chapter.  The next one will definitely be longer.  I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1 – Morning Journey

"Duo.  Duo.  Wake up.  Come on, Duo.  We're going to be late.  We have to catch the 0800 shuttle to L-4 but we're never going to make it if you don't get up now. DUO!"

Said person cracked an eye open.  He began to bat the hands that tugged at him away as he tried to focus on the moving dark blur in front of him.  He might not have been able to see who was shaking him but he definitely knew that voice.  He closed his eyes and turned over.

"Go 'way Hilde.  I'll get up in a minute.  It's too nice a day to get out of bed just yet.  Just leave me for a bit.  I'll make it."

Hilde sighed in exasperation.  She yanked the covers off Duo and positioned her fingers at his sides.  Without giving him any warning, she began tickling him.  He began to gasp as his laughter resounded in his cosy room. Tears were streaming out of his eyes and he was trying to get away from the deft fingers with no success.

"Hilde…please…stop…I'll…get…up…now…" Hilde let Duo get up as she stopped tickling.  She sat there grinning as Duo got out of bed all the while groaning.

"It's 7:10, Duo. You'd better get a move on."  She called out to Duo as she skipped out of the room.

Muttering curses, Duo began to get dressed.  He would have liked to take an hour to get ready like he usually did but although he wanted to spite Hilde, he himself was eager to get to Quatre's reunion party.  It had been at least a year when he had last seen all the others and he had missed the others terribly.

He still kept in contact with them through regular emails but it just wasn't the same.  There was no Quatre to laugh with.  No Trowa to confide in.  No Wufei to tease.  No Heero…well, to be perfectly honest, no Heero to gawk at.

It sounded incredibly childish and strange when he put it that way but he couldn't help it if it was true.  He paused in his packing and shook his head.  He always had to tell himself off when he caught himself staring at Heero when the other boy wasn't looking.

At first, it had disturbed him but he had soon come to the conclusion that he was in love with his partner and best friend.

It certainly had been extremely embarrassing when Hilde had confronted him about it.  She had ambushed him when he had moved in with her after the wars.

**_flashback_**

_He was nervous.  Who wouldn't be if they were in his shoes? Not long after had he moved in with Hilde, she had become extremely nosy, poking into the depths of his life.  She hadn't succeeded.  He HAD made sure of that.  There are just some things you don't share with your friends._

_However it had been a big surprise to see her acting so…well, acting like Relena.  She was being nosy, overprotective, occasionally possessive, just like Relena!_

_He suddenly felt a chill.  What if Hilde was in love with him? Like Relena was in love with Heero? How could he be in love with someone who was as close to him like a sister would be? It had to stop now._

_"Hilde, could you please come to the kitchen? I have something important to discuss with you."_

_"Be there in a minute."_

_Duo waited as he sat on a stool, feeling anxious._

_Hilde skipped as she entered the tidy kitchen.  She smiled as she went and sat on a stool across the bench, opposite to Duo._

_"So what's with the long face, Duo?"_

_'Might as well get it over with,' he sighed mentally._

_"Hilde, I've noticed that ever since I moved in with you, you've begun to act differently.  You've been great to me and all but you're starting to act a lot like Relena.  I don't want to offend you and I'm really sorry but I don't love you in that way.  You're like my sister and I don't want you to get upset but I really don't think of you in that way." Duo began to tense up in anticipation, expeting tears and anger but he was surprised, as he looked on in bewilderment as Hilde began to laugh.  Great, choking gasps of laughter._

_Duo was a little miffed at his friend's amusement.  He began to pout and glare.  Hilde noticing Duo's behaviour managed to calm down enough to give him an explanation._

_"Oh, Duo.  I'm so sorry but I wasn't laughing at you.  I was laughing at the fact that you put me in the same category as Relena! I've always loved you but my love for you has always been that of a sister.  Given that the only example of a girl in love that you have had is Relena, I'll forgive you."_

_Duo had winced when she said that she loved him but visibly relaxed when it was only the love for a sibling._

_"Thank goodness for that, but why did your personality change so much from before.  To tell you the truth it was kind of scary for a while."_

_"What? A gundam pilot? The Shinigami himself, afraid of little old me?" Hilde laughed once again as Duo made a face._

_"Ok. Ok. Back to the conversation at hand.  Duo, I could never, would never love you in that way because I know that you love someone else.  You're as obvious as the sun."  Hilde began to smirk at Duo's discomfort who became increasingly flustered by the second._

_Duo, on the otherhand was cursing Hilde and her cruel, mocking smirk.  His panic began to escalate when Hilde spoke again._

_"Yes Duo.  It's obvious who you're in love with.  It's clear to everyone you know.  Except for…Heero."_

_Duo blanched as Hilde revealed that practically everyone knew that he was in love with his best friend.  Hilde upon seeing his expression tried not to laugh but was unsuccessful and broke out into gales of laughter._

**_end flashback_**

Duo smiled at the memory.  As embarrassing as it had been back then, he felt sort of relieved that someone had found out.  Not to mention it had improved his relationship with Hilde dramatically.  They had acted so naturally after that, that it seemed like they actually were siblings.

Looking down, Duo saw that he had finished packing.  He checked the clock.  7:25am.  Good.  Just enough time for him to have a quick shower.  Bringing his hands together in mock piety, he thanked whatever god looking over him at that moment for their proximity to the spaceport.  He then made a run for the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way, before Hilde came in to drag him out of the house.

TBC…


	2. Meetings

Title: To Have and To Hold

Author: tenshineechan (tenshineechan@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its enterprises.

A/N: Gomen nasai, minna san.  I'm so sorry this took so long to upload but I don't write much ahead.  I've been having some problems uploading so I haven't been able to get it up for a while.  You should be glad to know that I have already started on the next chapter.  Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Meetings

Duo looked around the spaceport for Hilde and his luggage.  They had been separated when their craft landed, by a small crush of people all rushing out of the shuttle in their attempt to reach their destinations.

That was why he had ended up standing in the middle of a spaceport, holding his boarding pass and his teddy bear backpack.  The problem now was how would he get to Quatre's place with Hilde and his luggage without losing anything or anyone.

Quatre stood giggling with Hilde as they watched Duo frantically whirl around as he searched the vicinity for a familiar face.

Hilde had run to him as soon as she had spotted him.  Once she had reached his side she immediately nodded and gave him a huge grin.

His face broke into a smile at that action.  All was going according to plan and if he was lucky, he would've managed to get Duo into bed with Heero.  Snapping out of his daze, he took pity on the other boy.  Said boy was starting to twitch, a clear sign that he was panicking.

Duo began to sense that someone was watching him.  He felt their gaze but was unable to determine from which direction it came from.

Quatre began to sneak up on his quarry.  His stealth capabilities were not as exceptional as Duo's but were excellent regardless.  He was silent on his feet, had modulated his breathing to a minimum and was taking care to make sure his clothes didn't rustle which wasn't all too difficult since he was wearing cotton.  He was only a few steps away from his chosen target when he pounced.

Duo's feeling of unease grew worse as time passed.  He found it strange since it felt as though he was being stalked but passed it off as paranoia.

The moment he felt a pair of arms wrap around from behind, he jumped and jerked away in an effort to escape the unexpected grip.  Instead of avoiding it however he felt a weight upon his back that grew heavier with each passing second, and a grip that clamped tightly.

Seeing the futility of the situation, Duo stopped struggling and fearfully turned his head around.

Quatre couldn't help but laugh when he saw the look of astonishment on the boy's face.

"Surprise, Duo! I came to pick you up."

Duo, still poleaxed, began to stutter before managing some semblance of speech.

"Uh…Q…wh…QUATRE! How've you been, buddy?"

The tables were now turned as Duo returned the hug with as much force.  Ecstatic at seeing his friend, he was quickly reminded of the little problem with his luggage and began to frown again.

"Sorry Q-man.  We'll have to postpone the ride back for a while…Stupid attendants lost my luggage and I've just lost Hilde and my all I have on me are my boarding pass and my trusty backpack…and…do you think I'm getting fatter?"

Quatre's eyes grew wider as he deciphered Duo's ramblings.  That last question though had thrown him off.  He went back through his mind to try and formulate an answer that would calm Duo.

Putting on his most charming smile, he was relieved to see Duo calm down.  It was something he had noticed recently.  If he smiled as if without a care in the world then everyone around him seemed to calm down.

'Enough of that, focus on the situation at hand,' he chided himself.

"Duo, don't worry.  Hilde had your baggage claims and is now waiting for us in the limo.  No, you do not look fat, in fact, what possessed you to ask that in the first place? On second thought, I don't think I really need to know.  Now, let's get going.  The others are waiting for you to arrive.  They have been there for a few days now, you know."

Quatre dragged Duo to the exit and shoved him into the limo where he quickly called out to his chauffeur.

"Jamal, thanks for waiting.  We'd better get back before Trowa and Rashid do something silly like terrorise the maids or something like that.  By the way Duo, you're backpack is really cute."

After a leisurely drive towards Quatre's estate, at least half an hour from the nearest city, they began to approach the driveway.  It was little more than a lane but it just added to the appeal of the estate.

Duo stared at the passing scenery with wonder.  He'd been in the country before but had never had enough time to fully appreciate it, because he was always focused on the mission.  His fellow pilots may have laughed themselves silly if they had any idea that he was that focused but none of them could doubt his dedication to their cause.

As the vehicle continued along the winding lane, he began to appreciate Quatre's decision to hold the reunion in such an isolated place.  Close enough to the city for supplies but far away enough so that they would not disturb anyone.  They were all rather loud and any parties they had were very rowdy, with him the most boisterous of all.

Wufei would have to come a close second though.  He always got riled up so easily and he would take up any challenge to his manhood.  Because of his low tolerance for alcohol and his unfortunate habit to outdrink them all, Wufei always inevitably ended up doing things he normally wouldn't have otherwise.  Unfortunately for Duo, Wufei blamed him for his intoxication.  Was it his fault that the guy was too proud to refuse?

Duo snapped out of his reverie when he noticed the large mansion where they would all be staying.  His eyes grew in amazement.  He began to fidget though when he realised that the others were waiting for him since he was the last to arrive.

The limo began to slow down to a crawl before stopping at the mansion's front steps.

Duo was the last person to climb out.  He was feeling rather shaky so tried to distract himself from his current state by going to help Jamal take out their luggage.

As the large mahogany double doors were flung wide open, Quatre glanced up with a rueful look and walked towards the entrance.  He received a rather overwhelming welcome from his lover and childhood friend.  He extricated himself from their powerful grasps and began the long process of calming down two worrywarts who were acting like mother hens with a chick.

Hilde and Duo doubled over in laughter.

The hens known as Trowa Barton and Rashid, redirected their attention from a grateful Quatre to the new arrivals.

The anxious pair were stunned for a moment before sheepishly greeting their friends with a wave and a quick hello.

Both males having regained their dignity began to behave as they normally did.  With their customary grace, silent and commanding, they came down the stairs to pick up the luggage that Duo and Hilde had dropped in their amusement.

They all entered the large building and were standing in the foyer, where Rashid arranged for their bags to be taken to their rooms.

Quatre and Trowa having finished their usual greeting for two, signalled for the travellers to follow them.  They passed many doorways that led down to other corridors, before stopping in front of a solid oak door.

The steady speech had slowed down to an erratic murmur as the door swung open.  All talk halted when the occupants in the sunny room saw who was in the doorway.

Duo stepped n with a huge grin on his face and glomped the person closes to him.  A person that just so happened to be male.  Who consequently was an irritable, justice-loving Asian male by the name of Wufei Chang.  Or known to Duo as Wuffie-kins or Wu-bear or some other insufferable name.  Fortunately for the Chinese boy, Duo had found a new, more distinguished name.

"Wu-Wu!" Or maybe not.

"Maxwell! The name is Wufei, NOT Wu-Wu!"

"OK.  Fei-Fei.  I won't call you Wu-Wu anymore.  I suppose I shouldn't call you Woofie or Wu-baby or Wu-man…"

Duo's cheerful voice began to trail off as he listed all the possible variations of Wufei's name that he could think of, while remaining comfortably draped next to Wufei on the sofa.  Wufei on the other hand blanched and grew paler with each utterance that grew red as he worked himself into a rage.

Listening avidly around them, were three Gundam pilots, four ex-OZ members, a little dictator, a sadistic politician and the former Queen of the World.  Ignoring the noisy scene before her was Dr Sally Po, saint, medical expert and extraordinary fiancée to Wufei.  She glanced up when Wufei's squawks of indignation grew loud and decided to take pity on the boy currently being strangled by her intemperate fiancée.

Just as she was about to speak, the door opened once more giving Duo the opportunity to escape the death grip.  However because Wufei released him at the same time he propelled himself forward, he found himself facing the floor.

As he was recovering, he found the room to be suspiciously quiet.  He then looked up to find a pair of sneakers in front of him.  A hand was stretched down and offered in assistance.  Duo took the hand gratefully, pulled himself up, brushed himself down before turning to look at the person who had helped him.

His jaw dropped.

"Heero?"

TBC…

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? Don't worry I won't be TOO long with the next chapter.


End file.
